


Fairy Lights

by spacegirlstuff



Series: Destiel December 2020 [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Castiel is Loved (Supernatural), Cute Castiel/Dean Winchester, Date night???, Destiel December 2020 (Supernatural), Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Dean Winchester, Romantic Fluff, Summer Romance, Tumblr Prompt, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28434831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacegirlstuff/pseuds/spacegirlstuff
Summary: Sighing, Castiel leans back to scan his face, “You don’t mean that.”Opening his eyes at the angel’s words, he stares at him for a moment before he responds, “I do mean it. Everything I went through, every person I lost, every choice I made, I’d do it all again a million times if this is where they lead me.”
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Destiel December 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037769
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	Fairy Lights

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Lights.

The Impala rumbles to a stop in front of the empty field, its engine purring into the night before the hunter turns it off. Searching through his cassette collection, he picks out the tape he had stayed up preparing last night specifically for this occasion. Inserting it, he glances out of the window, a satisfied smile creeps up his face when he finds it to be exactly what he had expected.

Turning towards the passenger side, he gently shakes the man’s shoulder, “Cas, wake up.”

“We’re home?” Castiel mumbles, head still leaning on the cold window as he draws Dean’s coat closer to his body.

“No,” Dean answers, stretching back against the leather seat to make sure the blanket is, his hands searching the back seat until they find the glass jar, almost knocking it off in the process.

“Wake me up when we get home,” 

The hunter shakes his head at the words. Placing a hand on the ex-angels cheek, he says, “Trust me, you would want to see this.”

“Alright! I’m up!” Castiel coaxes his eyes open, blinking a few times before his gaze falls on Dean, “This better be good.”

Rolling his eyes, he tilts his head towards the field, “See for yourself.”

With one last look towards the hunter, the fallen angel looks out at the field, his eyes widening as he takes in the millions of fireflies hovering over the abandoned field. A few moments pass before he peeks at the hunter, blue eyes wide and pleading, making Dean’s heart melt, “Go ahead,”

As soon as the words leave the hunter’s mouth, Castiel is out of the car, the sound of the hunters laugh following him as he rushes towards the field, a childlike excitement seeping into his bones when a single bug lands in his outstretched hand.

“Hold still,” the hunter whispers near his ear, almost making him jump, warm hands grazing against his back as he moves away, the sound of a shutter disturbing the stillness of the night.

A blush spreads on his face as he turns towards Dean, “Don’t do that.”

“You are beautiful.” Dean breathes, his heart overflowing with everything the other man makes him feel, hands clammy as he holds it out just as the first few chords of the song pulsate through the air, “Will you dance with me?”

Castiel steps forward, placing his hand on the hunters, “Yes.”

With a small smirk, Dean pulls the fallen angel towards him, wrapping his arms around his waist until they are pressed together, Castiel’s fingers laced behind his neck, his blue eyes centimeters away from his.

“I never got to attend any homecoming dance when I was in high school,” the hunter lets himself go, following the man as he leads them back and forth.

“I’m sorry to hear that,” the ex-angel presses their foreheads together.

“Don’t be,” Dean says, “I’d miss another thousand dances if this is where it leads me.”

Sighing, Castiel leans back to scan his face, “You don’t mean that.”

Opening his eyes at the angel’s words, he stares at him for a moment before he responds, “I do mean it. Everything I went through, every person I lost, every choice I made, I’d do it all again a million times if this is where they lead me.”

“You were wrong,” Castiel’s voice is hoarse, “I’m not beautiful. You are.”

“And you are my shy but devastatingly handsome friend who also happens to be the person whom I’m completely and irrevocably in love with.”

Castiel doesn’t try to push down the happiness he feels, instead moving forward to press his lips to the hunters, Dean responding softly before he pulls back, the light emitted by the fireflies making him glow under the starry sky. He softly sings along to the song coming from the car, the ex-angel placing his head on his shoulder as he tightens his hold around the hunter’s neck.

_'I could stay lost in this moment forever,_

_Cause every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure.'_

Dean buries his nose into Castiel’s dark locks, breathing him in until he is drunk on the scent, placing a kiss into his hair as he pulls back briefly to observe the fallen angel’s content expression.

_'Don’t wanna close my eyes,_

_I don’t wanna fall asleep,_

_Cause I’d miss you, babe._

_And I don’t wanna miss a thing.'_

“You need to stop with the staring, Dean,” Castiel says, his eyes still closed.

“Never.” 

_'I don’t wanna miss one smile,_

_I don’t wanna miss one kiss,_

_I just wanna be with you,_

_Right here with you, just like this._

_I just want to hold you close,_

_Feel your heart so close to mine,_

_And just stay here in this moment,_

_For the rest of time.'_

“I might not say it a lot, but I love you,” Dean’s lips dragging across the man’s skin, “You are my everything.”

“As are you, Dean.” his eyelashes flutter against the hunter’s neck, making goosebumps appear, “And I love you.”

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Not gonna lie... this is definitely not one of my best works.  
> :(  
> Referenced song:  
>  _I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing_ by Aerosmith.


End file.
